Charmed the Next Generation Episode 2
by 13jessied
Summary: This is a continuation of the last episode starting off with everyone standing in the living room of the Halliwell Manor.


Wyatt Halliwell- Force fields, telekinesis and telekinetic orbing, reality warping, extra sensory perception, and other whitelighter abilities.

Christopher Halliwell- Telekinesis, orbing, and other whitelighter powers

Jessie James- Orbing, telekinesis, freezing, levitation, telekinetic orbing, visions, and other whitelighter powers

Kelsey Valentine- Levitation and cupid powers

Mallissa Valentine- Levitation and visions

Sally Valentine- Levitation

Carrie Mitchell- Orbing and other whitelighter powers

Mary Mitchell- Orbing and other whitelighter powers

Henry Mitchell Jr.- Orbing and other whitelighter powers

Karl Trudeau- Telekinesis

Blake Trudeau- Telekinesis

Tomis Trudeau- Telekinesis

Kimira Turner- Force fields, telekinesis, orbing, other whitelighter powers, shimmering, fireballs, and other demon powers.

Seth James- Telekinesis and other whitelighter powers

Charmed and Enchanted

We continue in the Halliwell living room.

"I think we need to get back to the demon and not worry about destiny. Destiny will take care of its self." Kimira stated she really didn't believe she had a future. So she never thought much about what she was destined to be. "Anyway, Thor is one bad demon to mess with. He can, after only a few seconds, anticipate your moves as you saw. He can also, after he kills you, take your powers."

"Well, then we need to vanquish him. Is there a spell we can use to do the job or a potion?" Piper asked with hope.

"Wellllll!"

"That doesn't ever sound good." Stan stated with a sigh this wasn't going to be that easy.

"Especially in this case. See, we need the blood of the demon- and the flesh. I don't know about you guys, but I have no idea how to get either of those things without getting ourselves killed."

"Could we come up with a different potion or is this the only one we can use?" Chris asked hoping they could.

"No sorry Chris, but higher powered demons are a little bit more tricky to vanquish then any other demon. But, there is a spell that we have to say when the potion is made. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little."

"So how do we get the main ingredients?" Prue asked.

"We need a distraction to get him close to us then maybe, and don't quote me on this, but maybe, Piper can freeze him even if it's only for a short amount of time." Billie put in.

"That won't work. Girls you need to get the help of another higher powered demon. That is the only way." Grams stated in that voice that means 'there will be no arguing with me'. Unfortunately, Kimira didn't get the tone and started to argue anyway.

"No offense ma'am, but no higher powered demon can kill this demon he is the closest demon to The Source. Meaning they have very similar powers and one of those powers is invincibility except with only one spell and one potion, that's it."

"I've been hunting demons longer then you have been alive. I think I know what I'm talking about." as the arguing continues Thor shimmers in and steals Piper.

"PIPER!" Leo yelled trying to get to her. But, the demon just throws him across the room.

In the Underworld we see Thor shimmer in with Piper then a young man shimmers into the room. It's Kimira's brother, Kel.

"Well, Well, Well, nice catch! A Charmed One." Kel sneered. "You may go now it's my job to finish her. You need to attack the children so that we will no longer have to worry about the next generation of witches or Destiny. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Thor shimmers out of the room.

"Are you ready to die?" as he asks this, a knife appears in his hand. Just when he throws it we hear someone screaming.

"PIPER! NO!" all of a sudden Kimira comes out of nowhere and pushes Piper down, then turns and the knife buries inside her chest then she falls onto her knees, then onto her back. It appears to be happening to Kel as well. Kel, upon closer inspection, has a blood stain exactly in the same place as his sister.

"As long as I fight for life till father can come and heal me or someone who can heal comes to heal you. We will never die." Kel said with pain etched on his face. Kimira pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and starts to read it.

"Twin souls so black, Take the evil back, Twins no more, Shall travel afore, Heaven and Hell are no more." as she finishes we see both of their souls rise up and out of their bodies. Just then Piper wakes up, after Kimira knocked her down she had blacked out. When she sees Kimira lying on the floor she immediately gets up and goes to her.

"Kimira?! Come back, please, come back." just then Leo, Chris, Wyatt, and Jessie orb in. "You have to help her." Piper sobbed to her husband.

"Piper what happened?" Leo asked trying to sooth her.

"Kel threw the knife at me and she pushed me out of the way. I don't understand why didn't she move with me? Why stay in front of the blade?"

"She was tired of running and hiding. She was tired of the bond. She knew that she could never have a normal life so she choose death." Leo said with tears in his eyes.

"Well, we have to get her back." Piper said with determination. When she looked back down she saw the spell in Kimira's hand. She picked it up and read what it said. "She read a spell maybe there's a spell in The Book." So with Kimira's body they orb back to the house.

"Oh dear God. What happened?" Prue asked. "Piper are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to her."

"Piper I need you to get The Book of Shadows and hurry."

"I'll be right back."

"Leo what can we do?" a helpless feeling Phoebe asked.

"Pray there's a way to reverse her spell."

"What spell?" Paige asked.

"When Kel stabbed her she read a spell to get rid of their souls here's the spell."

"There is only one counter spell to her spell, but I don't know if anyone of you can see it. Only two people will ever be able to read it and the spell changes based on the situation it's called Destiny. It's in The Book." Just then Piper comes in with The Book.

"Okay any ideas on what spell we can use to fix this Grams?"

"Just one, go to the last paige before you start to write in it. Yes that one, now can anyone see the spell?"

"No." they all say, except one.

"Yes, I can." Chris was able to see the spell in The Book.

"Hurry Chris read the spell" Margret urged.

"Hear my voice, I've made the choice, Heal the soul, That Death stole, I give half my life, To save her life." Just as he finishes saying the spell his hands start to glow so he puts them over Kimira's wound and in a few seconds the wound is gone and Kimira sits up strait. A huge sigh of relief goes around the room.

"Don't you EVER, do that to me again young lady. Do you understand?" Piper sobbed while giving her a bear hug that only a mother could give.

"Yes piper I understand, but what I don't understand is how I'm back. What happened?"

"I read a spell in The Book of Shadows and now your back."

"Yes which means that it's the year of Destiny." Patty put forth.

"This is about the fifth time I've heard the word 'Destiny'." Kimira stated still in Piper's arms.

"Kel said something about it too. Just before Thor shimmered out Kel said 'You need to attack the children so that we will no longer have to worry about the next generation of witches or Destiny.' What is this Destiny?" Piper asked.

"Destiny is something that I never thought I'd see or that would ever happen. Malinda maybe you and Rose should explain what Destiny is."

"Destiny was a prophecy that Rose and I made: one day our families will be united forever and in this time a great power will come about. Now at the time it was more of just a promise, but then we realized right before we were executed that it had become a legacy of sorts. One that many a generation of Demons have tried hard to keep from happening. Because if it were to happen then nothing would be able to separate our families, two of the oldest and most powerful witch families still alive."

"So what your saying is that with the unity of our family comes more power?" Carrie asked looking around making sure there was no demons around listening.

"Essentially."

"Well then why haven't our powers advanced yet if this is a prophecy?" asked Mary.

"Destiny has yet to be fulfilled." Rose said speaking for the first time. "Our families must unit. That hasn't happened and we can't tell you how to unit them we can only tell you that it will become obvious over time." As we look around the room we see looks of confusion.

"Well, then we have a problem." came a voice that the Halliwells had once trusted and had found out was nothing, but a traitor. Cole Turner.


End file.
